


Cruel and Unusual Punishment

by lilac_nights



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Starscream is a brat, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_nights/pseuds/lilac_nights
Summary: Megatron tries out a new form of punishment for Starscream's treachery.





	Cruel and Unusual Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fic I've ever written so it low key falls apart a bit at the end. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!

Starscream's red optics slowly came back online, his mind racing as he looked around. His head had a dull ache to it, his body stiff. That's when he finally noticed it. The chains.

He gasped as he realized his wrists were tied together over his head by a chain that hung down from above him. Immediately he began trying to get free. His ankles were also tied down. He could move his legs but not by a lot so standing up wasn't an option. 

"Who dare think they can keep me bound up!?" He snarled as he regained full consciousness, kicking and pulling at his restraints like a wild animal. He refused to be trapped like this, especially if it was an Autobot that caught him.

"Show yourself, you coward!!" He scanned the room wildly, eventually focusing in front of him as someone approached. He opened his mouth to bark out an insult but quickly shut it when he realized who it was. Megatron. A timid squeak managed to escape as he looked up at the gray bot in front of him. Megatron was clearly annoyed, which was most likely caused by the seeker's taunting. 

"I see you're back online, Starscream." He glared down at his second in command who sat on the floor, kneeling with his optics wide. 

After sitting there silently for a bit, Starscream began yelling again. "... Megatron? What are you- no, why am I here? What makes you think you can keep me like this!?" He tried to lunge at the bot in front of him but was quickly stopped by his restraints, gritting his denta. Megatron scoffed.

"I'm surprised you forgot that little stunt you pulled. I was a little impressed by how far you got too." 

"Wh... What are you talking about?" The seeker was dumbfounded as he couldn't remember what had happened before hand. His brow furrowed, as his attempt to remember just made the aching in his head worse.

"You thought you had terminated me once and for all," Megatron explained. "You even convinced the others I was offline, say for the competent few. But you were too busy gloating to realize that you hadn't really won.”

As Megatron spoke the memories came back. Their fight. Standing over the assumed offline bot. Claiming his victory. Then being struck down by surprise, leading to his current situation. He could feel the panic beginning to swell in him. He knew that there we would be consequences for his actions. And those consequences would be big.

“What do you plan on doing to me? Are you just going to hit me again?” He tried to sound confident, as he refused to let it be known that he was actually getting scared.

Megatron chuckled as he began to pace around Starscream. “No, not this time. Physical violence doesn't seem to work on you anymore. I have something new in mind.” 

“Something new…?” The panic continued to grow, clenching his denta harder. As Megatron circled behind him, he ran a servo along the edge of the seeker's wing, resulting in a shudder. He knew how sensitive they were, caressing it slowly. A growl rose in Starscream’s throat as he tensed up, staring straight ahead as he tried to ignore the sensation the caressing caused. His wings twitched, beginning to lower away from his touch. 

Megatron smirked as he stopped his predatory circling to focus on playing with his partner’s wings, as he found it entertaining. He stood in front of them, running a servo along each. He kept his touch delicate, as to test their sensitivity. Each touch was met with a shudder and a growl, the seeker's head lowering. He wanted to tell him to stop but he knew if he opened his mouth something unwanted would escape. So he just bit his glossa and stared at the floor in front of him, trying to stay silent. He knew that Megatron wanted a reaction and he wasn't going to give him one.

As time passed he could feel himself growing hot. He wanted to believe it was due to his pent up frustration but deep down he knew it was because of the touching. And he hated it. He shifted his weight though he couldn't really change his position. Eventually he just sighed (which came out more erotically than he would've liked) and got over it when he felt something new on his wing. 

Megatron had focused his attention onto his left wing, though he kept a hand on the other. He gripped the wings as he leaned down, opened his mouth, and pressed his glossa to the wing. He moved his glossa up along the joint where it connected to Starscream’s back. That was his limit. 

His optics widened as he jolted straight up, a shiver running down his spine as a surprised squeal rang out from his vocalizer. He began to squirm, pulling at his restraints as he snapped his head around to look over his shoulder. 

“Wh- What do you think you're doing!? S- Stop it!!” He hissed, watching in confusion and disgust as his wings were toyed with. He wanted to break free but he knew that Megatron could easily crumple the delicate metal on his wings. The war lord found great enjoyment in his partner’s reaction, smirking as he licked the other wing’s joint, his thumbs rubbing into them. This resulted in more squeals, and the sound of metal rattling as the seeker couldn't stop trembling from the sensation he was feeling.

After what felt like forever, the pleasure being brought from his wings finally stopped. The seeker sighed in relief, his cooling fans on the verge of turning on as his whole body burned. He knew this was his punishment, and he hated every moment of it. At least it was over now. Right?

He made the mistake of shutting off his optics as he tried to calm down. He could hear those unmistakable footsteps moving from behind him. In his state he didn't care too much as he just assumed it was over and he'd get to go. He was proven wrong as when he opened his optics back up he was face to face with the last thing he'd ever want to see.

Megatron's spike. 

He froze, so caught off guard that he couldn't think of what to do in this situation. Right there, practically touching the tip of his nose was his leader’s spike. He was both in shock just from the situation and just from how large it was. It was about four servos thick and much longer than his own. Before he could even open his mouth to yell Megatron began to speak.

“I feel like I should explain your punishment since you're clearly confused. I've been feeling… Pent up lately and with your petty attempt on my life I craved to destroy that ego of yours. So why not do both at once?” He lowered a hand and placed it on the seeker’s head, tilting it back so he could see that pathetic face of his. “Now open up. The faster I get to overload the faster you'll get to walk away unharmed.” A grin spread onto his lips, which was never as good sign. 

Starscream opened his mouth to argue back but he quickly snapped it shut as he didn't want to give Megatron the pleasure of an easy win. He growled once more, as he felt his bottled up anger boiling within. He didn't want to go down without a fight and he sure as hell didn't want to help give his leader an overload. He kept his optics locked straight ahead, which was the wonderful view of a giant spike and its owner. Said owner then scowled.

“So that's how you're going to play, hm?” The war lord tightened his grip on his second in command’s head. He then forced it closer, pressing his tip against his face. The commander whimpered, struggling against the forceful grip that held him in place. A second hand came and gripped his head, though this one gripped his chin, prying his jaw open. 

Starscream felt his spark sink as his mouth was opened. He desperately tried to close it but was too slow as it was quickly filled. 

Without hesitation, Megatron had forced the tip of his spike in, grunting as his hips bucked. More of his length was forced into Starscream’s mouth, which was barely big enough to wrap around it. The seeker was desperate to escape. He pulled and fought against the chains that held him, grunting and whimpering against the spike that filled his mouth. He grew more and more desperate as more was pushed in, eventually filling his throat as well. 

Once he had pushed his full length in, the larger bot began to thrust his hips back and forth, letting out a deep groan each time. His cooling fans soon kicked on, joining in with Starscream’s which had been going on for quite some time now. He began to speed up as he neared his overload, the base of his spike slamming against his partner's face. 

Starscream’s optics began to fade as he struggled less and less. His whole body burned as his mouth was violated, growing weak as his punishment dragged on. His muffled whimpers and cries fell on deaf audio receptors as he knew that the only thing he could do is sit there and try and speed up the process. He half-assedly swirled his glossa around the spike’s thickness, feeling disgusted with himself for doing so.

The added stimulation was just enough as Megatron stopped thrusting and let out a deep moan, finally overloading. Lubricant and transfluids sprayed out into the seeker's mouth, pumping it full. He pulled out, effectively shooting the hot, sticky liquids onto his face. The only noise the seeker could manage was a gurgled cry, his face and some of his chest coated in the transfluids. 

He coughed and spat, his face burning with humiliation. His leader laughed as he crouched down to be at eye level with his partner. 

“Now you look like scrapheap you truly are~”

“Shut up!!”

Starscream hissed, lubricant leaking from his mouth as he spoke, dripping down his chin. 

“And look, your panel opened. I guess this wasn't too much of a punishment then…” Megatron gestured down at the seeker's lower half, optics glancing at it. 

“What…?” 

In his flustered state he hadn't even noticed that his interfacing panel had slid open, his twitching spike and dripping valve now exposed. 

“Ah!” He squeaked as he pressed his legs together, trying to hide his arousal. “N-No, it's not what you think! I didn't even realize I had- I couldn't help it I-”

He stammered, trying to make up an excuse. He didn't want Megatron to think it was on purpose. It definitely wasn't. He had hoped his panel would've stayed shut but his body had other plans. His chest stung with humiliation as he sat there, chained up, panel open, and covered in lubricant. Never in his life had. he wanted to go offline so badly. 

His pity party was soon interrupted by Megatron, who grabbed the seeker's slender thighs and pulled them apart. He took in the view in front of him. Starscream had been sitting in a puddle of his own lubricant for who knows how long as his valve dripped eagerly. His spike was quite small comparatively. It twitched, leaking even more lubricant, which added to the puddle. 

“Looks like someone is eager…” Megatron teased as he ran two servos down the mesh folds of the seeker's valve. 

“N-No… Please….” Starscream whimpered, starting to squirm again as he was touched. He tried to squeeze his legs shut again but his leader was too strong as he held them still. The two servos continued to run up and down the folds, teasing them. It was torture. He hated the way it made him groan and shudder, his hips bucking.

With that, the two digits plunged into his valve, stretching his virgin hole. He gasped and moaned. It wasn't that much but he'd never had anything penetrate him before, and his body was already extra sensitive from all of the teasing. He began struggling, not wanting any more of this. He just wanted to be free. 

“Hm, you really are tight. I'm going to be doing a lot of stretching then.” The other bot spoke so casually as he slid his fingers in and out, making sure to hit all of his most sensitive circuitry. He pushed the digits as deep in as they'd go, rubbing a cluster of sensors. 

Starscream was already on the verge of overload. He moaned and squirmed, watching helplessly as he was touched against his will. He wanted to push or kick Megatron away, but his restraints wouldn't allow for that. He couldn't do a thing to stop him. He couldn't even talk as whenever he opened his mouth all that would come out were shrill moans and gasps.

He tried to hold them in, gnawing his lip and hiding his face by bowing his head. It didn't work though as the sounds still managed to escape, much to his disdain.  
The puddle beneath him continued to grow, his valve leaking like a broken faucet, getting lubricant on the hand that was defiling him and his own thighs. His spike was also leaking, throbbing impatiently as it craved attention. That call for attention was soon answered as the hand that was clamped on his thigh let go and moved to his shaft. A servo ran down his length, resulting in a violent twitch and a thick glob of lubricant spilling out. 

“Nngh! Don't touch that!!” The seeker finally managed to squeak out a sentence, though he immediately reverted back to moans and whimpers. The added sensation from his spike would make him overload in no time, his cooling fans whirring at full blast. His cry was ignored as Megatron wrapped his hand around the seeker's pulsing shaft, squeezing it while forcing a third digit into his hot folds. 

That was the last straw as Starscream couldn't hold it back anymore. He overloaded, crying out as his whole body trembled and tensed. His thick, hot transfluids squirted out from his valve and spike, effectively coating the bot who sat across from him. His optics shut as his head tilted back and spine arched, letting out a choked up moan. His overload didn't stop his assault though, as the servos that were inside him continued to slide back and forth, rubbing him roughly. 

“How does it feel to lose your first overload to me? I think it's fitting~” Megatron smirked as he teased the flustered seeker, forcing him to spread his legs wider as he positioned himself between them. The seeker eventually calmed down as much as he could after his overload, still squirming and moaning from the servos inside him. 

“It feels great,” he hissed sarcastically. Even after everything he refused to give in. He squeezed Megatron between his legs in a futile attempt to get him to back off. It had no effect whatsoever, though he didn't stop. He hated the feeling of those servos moving in him. They stretched his valve somewhat painfully, though that pain would soon cease as the digits finally slipped out, coated in a sticky layer of lubricant. His spike was also freed from the hand that grasped it. He squealed as they exited him, his valve making a rather lewd noise. 

Silently, the war lord stood up and released the seeker from his chains, taking a step back.

“Now, I've decided you deserve a fair fight after everything you've gone through. Get up and walk out and you're free.” He spoke with his arms folded as he glared down at his second in command. Those were the only instructions he gave, though the seeker knew there had to be more to it. 

He lowered his arms, joints stiff after being held up for so long. He growled as he forced his panel shut, feeling some discomfort as his spike still wanted more attention. 

“You're going to pay for this humiliation…” He grumbled as he began to stand. His task was surprisingly easy, and the door wasn't too far away. But he soon began to struggle, as his legs were also stiff from the inactivity and wobbly from the previous interfacing. It also was uncomfortable as his valve stung a bit from the stretching. He wobbled and swayed on his pedes, trying to walk past the larger mech in front of him. After. only a few steps his knees buckled and with a gasp he stumbled forwards, bumping right into Megatron. 

As the two collided, Starscream fell right into Megatron’s arms. The seeker hissed as he didn't want any assistance, especially from him. He pushed himself away, causing himself to stumble backwards and eventually fall down. He growled as hit the floor, annoyed by how much he was struggling with something so simple. As he attempted to get back up he noticed the two gray pedes in front of him. He then looked up as the mech in front of him spoke.

“I should add, if you take too long I'll continue your punishment.”

“You'll what…?”

His options widened, his spark sinking once more. He then realized that Megatron had never closed his panel, his spike still exposed. He now knew why. Panic filling him once more, he began to scoot backwards on his rear, trying to get some distance between himself and his leader. Once he felt as though he was far enough he flipped over and got on his hands and knees, trying to stand back up. Of course things couldn't right for him, as unintentionally moving through the puddle he had previously created made him slip, falling flat on his front. He groaned angrily, just wanting to leave. He then felt his hips being grabbed.

“Too slow.”

He quickly snapped his head around at the statement, his panic having now fully set in. While he was struggling, the other bot had made his way over to the seeker and was now on his knees, his hands firmly grasping Starscream’s hips. 

“No!! Let me go!!” The seeker shrieked, clawing at the floor as he tried to break free. He squirmed and yelped as he was flipped onto his back and pulled closer to the throbbing spike that he so deeply feared. He kicked aimlessly, his legs being spread once more to fit around the larger mech’s hips. Megatron grinned as he rubbed his eager spike against his partner’s interfacing panel, trying to coax it open. Another yelp rang out as the jet could feel the massive shaft pulsing against him. He pushed at the hands that held him, hoping to pry them off but to no avail. The rubbing against his panel caused him to whimper meekly. He knew it would open on it's own and he didn't want to be anywhere near that spike when it did. 

“Just open up already. You know you want to.” The gray mech rubbed his spike harder against the seeker’s panel, letting out a grunt. “Look at yourself, you're overflowing.”

Confused, the seeker looked down, realizing that he was actually overflowing. Lubricant was spilling out from the gaps around the edges of his panel, dripping down his legs. He then watched in horror as the panel sprung open, his spike jutting out, rock hard. 

“N-No! I-I don't- I didn't mean to!!”, he cried, squirming and thrashing in his last attempt at getting away. His embarrassment only worsened when he could see much bigger Megatron’s spike was than his. The large spike was now pressed against his own, the two twitching and throbbing against each other. He hated how it felt, periodic spurts of lubricant leaking from his tip. The larger mech then repositioned himself, positioning the tip of his spike against the seeker’s wet, mesh folds. 

“D-Don’t put it there!! You're g-going to hurt m-me!! It's too b-big!!” He stuttered and sobbed, twisting his hips away as hard as he could. He continued trying to pry himself free, his heels digging into the floor, trying to push away. 

“Quit your whining!” Megatron snapped, tightening his grip. With a growl, he forcefully thrusted his length into the seeker’s valve.

The sudden penetration made the seeker scream, shuddering violently as his back arched. Even after the previous stretching, his valve was still rather tight and the spike that plunged into him stretched him painfully. It burned, feeling like he was going to split in half. He could feel the spike inside him throb and rub against his insides. It disgusted him. 

Before he could even recover from the initial thrust, the larger mech began thrusting in and out, grunting as he hunched over the jet. Within minutes Starscream overloaded. It was bigger than last time, the pleasure overwhelming him as he shrieked in a mix of pain and euphoria. His optics shut as liquid squirted from his valve and spike, making another puddle under him and coating Megatron's waist and lap as well as his own legs and lower, torso. The war lord didn't stop though, as he continued pounding that tight valve. The seeker had gone limp now, laying helplessly as the only thing he could do was moan and scream like a bitch in heat. He felt like he was going to melt, everything burning. Even with his blurry vision he could still make out the grinning face of his leader who leered over him. He wanted to fight back but he couldn't find the strength to do so, only able to raise his hands in an attempt to hide his face as to try and save the last shred of pride he had left. 

Megatron grinned, finding great pleasure in just watching how the seeker acted. If he was being completely honest, he'd always wanted to see his second in command in this state. Hearing him make such slutty noises and make those lewd faces was like a dream come true. He didn't care if everyone in the base heard them. It was worth it. Every time the seeker would walk by, he'd watch how his hips would sway, like it was intentional. Even when he was at his most annoying there was still something attractive about him. His bratty attitude, the way he'd pout, his rather feminine body. It all caused this lustful urge to rise within Megatron. And that urge was at its peak as he ravaged the seeker he'd once catch himself fantasizing about. 

Each thrust was met with a wail, which just made the mech want to thrust harder. Each movement was more powerful and fast than the last, animalistic grunts and groans erupting from his vocalizer. His grip was now painfully tight on the seeker’s hips, leaving slight dents in the metal. 

“S-Shtooop… P-Pleash….” Starscream could barely speak, his words slurred and mumbled between moans, his voice rough from all of the screaming. His face was flushed, his optics dim and glossa hanging out from his mouth which never closed. He looked utterly pathetic. Megatron loved it. 

“What was that? I couldn't hear you,” the gray mech teased, wanting to hear that traitor properly beg for mercy. 

The seeker reluctantly repeated himself, trying to make his words clearer which proved to be a challenge in his current state.

“P-Please... s-stop…” 

“Louder.” 

“Please stop…!”

“Louder!”

“Stooop!!”

The seeker cried out, practically sobbing at this point. That was enough to finally get Megatron to overload. He roared out a deep moan as he pumped Starscream full with his hot transfluids. It overflowed a bit, spilling out of his valve. The sensation was too much, as the seeker soon cilmaxed as well for a third time that day. He convulsed and shrieked, squirting out thick streams of his own liquids.

After the two had finished, the larger mech pulled his spike out from his partner's valve, who simply whimpered in return. He let go of the jet, standing up and glaring down at the bot laying at his pedes. 

“I hope you learned your lesson, Starscream.” 

Starscream so desperately wanted to snap back and get his revenge but he knew that would have to wait, as he could barely stay online right now. He merely rolled onto his side and brought his knees up to his chest, shivering and gently whimpering as he scowled, plotting his revenge.

With that, Megatron smirked, then turned and headed out of the room, leaving behind the abused seeker.


End file.
